Amortentia
by Albus Riddle
Summary: Lily fue a la casa de Snape para una visita sorpresa. Un accidente que ocurrió, lo que lleva a hacer algo que no debería estar haciendo en absoluto. Clasificación: M (SeverusxLily) {Traducción autorizada} {James}


_Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen a Jotaká, mientras que la idea original pertenece a **ObviouslyLilyMimbletonia **yo sólo he traducido el fic al español_

_**Pairing:** Snape/Lily_

_**Rated:** M_

_**Fic original: **fanfiction s/10352825/1/Amortentia_

_**Numero de palabras:** 680_

_Traducción autorizada_

* * *

**Amortentia**

* * *

**I**

La pequeña y poco iluminada casa de Snape tenía un sótano que servía de cuarto para hacer pociones. Cuando él estaba demasiado aburrido de leer libros, siempre pasaba el tiempo dentro del sótan0, elaborando pociones y experimentando con hierbas y pequeños animales.  
Una vez, cuando estaba ocupado gestando una poción, algo pasó. Lily Evans llegó a visitarlo.

— Sev — dijo Lily. Snape podía oír su dulce voz desde abajo, en el sótano.  
— Esta mujer siempre se olvida de cómo golpear la puerta antes de entrar en mi casa — murmuró Snape, pero no le importó. Sonrió satisfecho y subió a la sala de estar para dar la bienvenida a su encantadora visitante.  
— Lily, ¿qué te trae por aquí? — preguntó Snape, mirando la espalda y el pelo de Lily de color rojo. Llevaba un hermoso vestido de flores.  
— ¡Sev! — Lily se volvió en el acto y luego se acercó a su mejor amigo con los brazos abiertos —. Sólo te extrañé, eso es todo — susurró la pelirroja mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de Snape.  
— Simplemente no puedes resistirte a mí, ¿verdad? — respondió Snape, riendo, mientras abrazaba a Lily por la cintura.  
— Deja de hacer eso, Sev. ¡Oh! ¿Dónde te habías estado escondiendo? — dijo Lily cuando finalmente se alejaron.  
— Estaba en el sótano — dijo Snape, mirando los brillantes ojos verdes de Lily.  
— ¿Y qué estabas haciendo ahí abajo? — Lily levantó una ceja escarlata y había doblado sus brazos perfectos juntos.  
— Fabricar cerveza — dijo Snape, mirando a Lily con aire de suficiencia.  
— Déjame ver tu trabajo, Severus — dijo ella mientras pasó junto a Snape y se dirigió hacia el sótano. Snape suspiró y la siguió.  
— ¿Qué poción estás haciendo? — Lily estudió el caldero hirviendo.  
— Bueno, podrías saber perfectamente que es — dijo Snape, mirando desde detrás a Lily. Se hizo el silencio por un momento.  
— ¡Ajá! ¡Esto es una poción de amor! — Lily dijo con altanería. Pero entonces creo, ella frunció el ceño —. Pero creo que hay algo malo en ello — ella tomó la cuchara y trató de probar la pócima.  
— Lily, ¡NO! — gritó Snape, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Lily Evans acababa de tragarse una cucharada de poción de amor. Un éxtasis salvaje la habría abrumado. Sus ojos verdes se habían convertido en unos soñadores. Había dejado caer la cuchara, sin poder hacer nada, al suelo. Snape miró boquiabierto la figura de Lily. La pelirroja se detuvo por un momento. El silencio cayó sobre el sótano.

— ¿Lily? — dijo el aterrorizado Snape, acercándose a ella — ¿Estás bien?

Entonces, para su sorpresa, Lily echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sus débiles rodillas cedieron a su peso.

"Ella se está derrumbando"

Snape rodeó a Lily con un brazo, impidiendo que cayera. El miedo le inundó la cara y giró a Lily.

— ¿LILY? — dijo Sev, él apartó a un lado un mechón del pelo rojo de Lily de su rostro de porcelana.  
— ¿Sev...? — respondió Lily en sueños, con los ojos cerrados y sus labios color cereza sonriendo. Snape suspiró de alivio. Había pensado que la había envenenado.  
— ¿Qué te pasa, Li- — no pudo continuar, un par de labios lo habían detenido

"Fue Lily"

Ella clavó los dedos en los mechones negros de Snape. Estaba besándolo. Lentamente, cerró sus ojos negros. La pelirroja podía sentir los labios de Snape sonriendo contra ella. Lily se había empujado a si misma contra Snape, y éste gimió de satisfacción. Y, cuando Lilu se había alejado de Snape, ambos habían intercambiado respiraciones calientes.

— Te amo, Severus Snape — dijo Lily en voz baja.  
— Sabía que... simplemente no te podías resistir — Snape sonrió a Lily antes de regresar a su posición anterior.

Antes de que la pareja se diera cuenta ya estaban arriba en el interior del dormitorio. ¿Qué pasó allí? No lo sabemos y se quedará desconocido.

* * *

**II**

Llegó la mañana y Snape despertó junto a Lily. Ella ya estaba despierta, riéndose de él.

— ¿Qué pasó anoche? — se preguntó.  
— Algo maágico — dijo la chica —. Hay algo que tengo que decirte.  
— Adelante — dijo Snape.  
— Tu poción de amor no funcionó. Faltaba una hierba — dijo Lily con aire de suficiencia. Snape se quedó boquiabierto.


End file.
